Conceived on a Bridge! The Revival
by Kyuubi16
Summary: NaruFemHaku. An accidental alteration to the seal causes an interesting string of developments. How will Naruto handle being a Ninja of Konoha, and a Father?   Naruto x Female Haku. Adopted from Karkashan


Conceived on a Bridge  
>0<br>Naruto x Haku  
>0<br>Adopted from Karkashan  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0 <p>

_Thump thump thump. Swoosh. Thud._

In the land of waves, poverty reigned. A millionaire named Gatou had taken control of the waters surrounding this country, and was using his immense resources to squeeze every last penny that he could from the helpless populous.

_Thump thump thump. Swoosh. Thud._

However, his stranglehold on the country was tenuous at best, for if a bridge could be built to the mainland, he would quickly lose any control he had over the nation. And a bridge builder named Tazuna was doing just that. Gatou grew furious upon hearing this news, and had marked Tazuna for death. Unfortunately, Tazuna had had the foresight to hire Ninjas from the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure, to protect him as he finished said bridge. The sounds in the otherwise peaceful forest gave evidence that at least one of Tazuna's protectors was doing their best to improve themselves.

_Thump thump thump. Swoosh. Whack!_

"Oww! That freakin' hurt!"

Or die trying.

Naruto rubbed his sore head as he leaned his back against the tree he had been using all afternoon for training. He had finally managed to get the hang of tree climbing, but had thought that simply climbing around on the tree had not been enough. So he, in his great brilliance, had decided to train using Kage Bunshin. Making ten or so clones, he gave them one minute to hide themselves, before he engaged in a mock battle with them.

To but it bluntly, it had been horrifically intense.

Or in some instances, just plain horrifying.

In the last five minutes or so, Naruto had finally managed to gain the upper hand, eventually falling into a rhythm of destruction when dealing with the last four. He took three steps up a tree, leapt to another and flung kunai at the same time, and timed it perfectly to where the kunai when through the clone and hit the tree the same time he landed on the one he had leapt towards.

But Naruto miscalculated his landing on the fourth and final clone in that series of groups of clones, and had accidentally hit his head on a large tree branch.

Naruto quickly finished the small bento that had been prepared for him by his client's daughter, Tsunami. Dusting himself off after he stood up, he retied his hitai-ate and clenched his fists in determination.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to the sound of an angel humming softly to itself. Or at least that's what he thought at first upon awakening.

Rubbing his eyes to clear away the rest of his fatigue, he noticed that it was just a pretty girl dressed in a Yukata that had bent down to pick up a piece of paper off of his stomach. After stashing the paper in one of the folds of the Yukata, the girl smiled at him as she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the forest?" she asked, a friendly smile on her delicate soft face.

Naruto smiled broadly and replied, "I'm training, dattebayo." he said as he winched slightly and rubbed the back of his head, becoming oddly self conscious about his verbal tick.

Setting her basket down, sat down beside him, "Oh? Are you a ninja?"

He smiled at her, "The greatest ever!" he informed her with a proud boast.

She giggled at his antics, "Then why are you training?"

He sulked and stuck out his lower lip in a childish pout. She giggled again. He finally answered in a petulant voice, "So I can become stronger."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need to become stronger?"

Unlike how he acted around the village of Konohagakure, his expression grew contemplative, and it was almost an entire minute before he responded, "Well, normally I would automatically respond with a boastful sentence about so I could become Hokage and get everyone in my village to respect me. But since you're not one of the villagers, it won't be any harm in telling you the truth. I want to become stronger," he said quietly, "so that I might protect those important to me, whether they want me to or not."He glanced at her, before scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment, "Sorry about that. You probably think it's a stupid reason."

She interrupted him quickly, "No! Not at all!" She smiled gently and sweetly at him, "I think it is a wonderful reason, Mr…."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you my name, didn't I?" He pointed at himself, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He grinned widely for a couple of seconds before scowling and smacking his forehead, "Where are my manners?" he asked himself out loud, "Will you tell me your name, pretty-san?"

She blushed a bright pink at this, "Haku. My name is Haku."

"Nice to meet ya, Haku!" he greeted her with a friendly smile.

How could had gone from that nice meeting to what it became? How could things have gone so wrong?

"Baka! What are you doing here?" Sasuke angrily remarked to Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "-ttebayo? What do you mean? I came to help you out, teme."

Sasuke growled and explained using small words why it would have been better for the both of them if Naruto had attacked the mirrors from the outside. As he was reaching the tail end of his long winded explanation, Naruto felt a strange sensation coming from his stomach. It felt almost as if something, _malicious, _was exerting its influence on his body.

Naruto lifted up his headband slightly in order to rub the headache he was developing away. He didn't have time to ponder things like this; he and Sasuke had to team up in order to defeat this boy. He sniffed the air, barely managing to hide his surprise. They weren't fighting a Shinobi, they were fighting a Kunoichi. Why hadn't he picked up on that before, when that masked ninja had saved Zabuza?

Deep within the recesses of Naruto's mind, the malicious being known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune chuckled deeply, its laughter filled with mirth. The fool boy that it was sealed into had not noticed it yet, but a part of the Shiki Fuuin was altered by the piece of paper that pretty girl had dropped. It did not weaken the seal so that the Kyuubi might escape; in fact, it even strengthened it even further.

It laughed again, this time out loud, its deep and menacingly insane laughter echoing throughout the mental sewer. While the altered seal kept the Kyuubi even more firmly in place, it allowed the Kyuubi to do certain, things, to its host. Things that would cause the brat extreme duress, and keep the Kyuubi laughing more many years to come.

It twitched its tails, letting loose a tendril of power. It smirked slightly as it thought to itself, '_Let's get this party started!'_

As Sasuke dodged another flurry of senbon needles, he was caught by surprise when Naruto kicked him in the side. The assailant was not prepared for this either, as she was too surprised by the jinchuuriki's actions to remember to keep the Uchiha clan member from escaping the prison of demonic ice mirrors.

She was caught even further by surprise when the boy pushed out a red chakra that closed the gaps between her mirrors with an even more resilient form of ice. Once this had been accomplished, she noticed that he was as surprised as she was.

Faster than she could blink, yet another change took place. The red chakra pulsed out, enveloping the area where both the ninja and the mirrors were located.

_Ba-bump._

Haku blushed slightly under her mask. Her body..it felt as though it was hungry. And not hungry for food. Oh no,she would be okay if she was that kind of hungry. No, for some strange reason, she felt as though she _needed_ to ravish that young boy she had met in the forest the day before.

Without thinking about it, she slowly stepped out of her mirror and walked stepped towards the blonde. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she removed her mask. She noticed Naruto's eyes widening, before he growled and began to remove his jacket. A skintight black shirt stretched itself over well toned muscles that no Genin should have, especially at that age. He took a step towards her, "Haku." he growled.

"Naruto-san…" she said in a husky voice. "Please, be gentle." Her mind was screaming otherwise at first, but the want, the _need_ she was feeling overrode her thought processes.

He took two quick steps towards her, before reaching out and cupping her chin in his hand. He lifted her face slightly, before smashing his lips against her.

She gasped at the suddenness, as he took the initiative and began thrusting his tongue in her mouth, massaging hers with his. Her hands crawled up and down his chest, before encircling his neck and pressing her body against his. She moaned when he growled, both of them finding pleasure in each other's actions. He growled again, using his now animalistic strength to swiftly yet softly bring both of them to the ground.

Breaking the kiss, he moved his head to the base of her neck and began to show her a new pleasure, keeping her distracted in ecstasy while he used his sharpened nails to tear through the clothes she wore. After giving her a hickey, he quickly ripped away the tattered remains of her clothes, but before he could continue with his ministrations, Haku used the wind part of her chakra nature to rip of the young man's pants.

Spreading her own legs, she gripped the blonde's rear end and coaxed the young man to enter her. Grunting to show his appreciation, he slowly entered her. Haku winced slightly as he did so, and blood trickled out from her entrance, but she raked her fingernails across his back, encouraging him to continue.

He pulled out slowly and pushed in again. He grinned wickedly at the small moans she began to make after he had begun thrusting into her for a while. He leaned down slightly to lick a nipple, forcing louder moans out of her.

He placed one of her legs over his shoulder and began to quicken his pace. He watched in fascination as her breasts bounced with each thrust, how she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. Sneering a little bit, he flipped them both over so that she was on top, lifting an eyebrow in invitation.

Gripping his shoulders for support, she began to ride him. She could no longer hold back her moans. They grew louder and louder every time she bounced up and down upon him. While she did this, he played with her breasts, giving them a thorough massage. Soon, she was no longer moaning. Instead, she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

"Naruto!" she screamed as she climaxed.

He felt her constrict around him, and soon followed her, "Haku!"

She collapsed on his chest, panting for breath. He wearily wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm. They both knew that they would soon need to get up, and help the ones they cared about, but for the next five minutes, they both realized they needed each other for support.

Haku woke up with a gasp.

Her head hurt like crazy. She used a small amount of her power to create a small sliver of ice in order to relieve the pain. She looked around the modest room, noting as she did so that feeding tubes had recently been in her body, although a doctor might have noticed she was going to soon awake and therefore removed them. She scrunched her eyes and focused, trying to recall what had happened.

She remembered getting up off Naruto, and a red chakra had coalesced around her before becoming cloth, even taking the same shape of the clothing she had worn before. She had given Naruto a regretful look, before dashing off to take a Chidori in her chest that had been meant for Zabuza.

She remembered also a brief flash of memory, where Zabuza had said something, but she couldn't remember what he said.

Her body gave a slight jolt as a door was slammed open. A busty blonde haired woman, along with a black haired woman holding a pig, strode into the room. "Yo." the blonde woman greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

Haku looked at her, "Who are you?"

The blonde woman replied, "My name is Tsunade, and this is my apprentice, Shizune, and her pig, Tonton."

"Tsunade of the Sannin?" Tsunade nodded. Haku intertwined her ten fingers together, looking down at her lap, "Physically I feel all right for the most part, but emotionally…"she trailed off.

Tsunade's expression softened, "Zabuza." The younger Kunoichi nodded. "My former sensei, the Sandaime Hokage, somehow managed to track me down and convince me to supervise your treatment. You are lucky to be alive. That attack the Copy Ninja used should have killed you instantly, but some sort of alien chakra managed to heal you enough to keep you alive."

"What happened to Gatou?" asked Haku.

Tsunade smirked, "He was killed by Zabuza. The Land of Waves is free at last."

Haku smiled through the tears pouring down her face, "That's good." she said. "Was everyone else at the bridge okay?"

Tsunade smiled, "Yes, both the Konoha ninja and the Wave citizens were unharmed." Tsunade placed a hand on Haku's belly, "And you need not worry, your baby is safe and sound."


End file.
